


servire dominum meum

by Dannilovesangst



Series: A senator et eius servi [12]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannilovesangst/pseuds/Dannilovesangst
Summary: Returning from their dinner with Drusus Varius Metellus and Ven, both Marcus Aemilius Flavianus and Julian have a lot to think about.Takes place after corruptio optimī pessima
Relationships: Marcus Aemilius Flavianus/Julian (2770 ab urbe condita)
Series: A senator et eius servi [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction





	servire dominum meum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/gifts).



Marcus watched Julian with a smile. His boy had done him proud at his dinner with Varius Metellius. Now, Julian was always perfectly behaved and obedient, but given exactly _who_ they'd been dining with (Marcus had watched some of those videos, though most of them weren't his thing. But he'd gone through a lot of struggles in the immediate aftermath of the divorce, and had done some things he wasn't proud of in the process) his behaviour had made an even bigger impression.

His boy checked the temperature of the bath one more time before turning the taps off. He'd already undressed Marcus, and removed his own livery tunic as soon as they were in the privacy of his rooms. Eyes travelling down the smooth tanned back, Marcus smirked as Julian stood up and he caught a glimpse of the plug between his butt cheeks. It was one made of blue hand-blown glass with gold accents. Marcus already had more plugs then he would ever use on Julian, having his dozen or so favourites, but he liked having a collection.

“ _Dominus_ , your bath is ready.”

Julian stood at attention, head bowed, legs spread slightly, and hands folded neatly behind his back as he waiting for Marcus to make a move. Smiling at his boy, Marcus rubbed his shoulder (his long hair being bundled up and tied on top of his head to keep it from getting wet), before stepping into the tub. He'd told Julian to use bubbles, and the water underneath the foam was just the right temperature. Sighing happily, Marcus settled with his back against one side of the tub before flicking a finger in front of him in the tub.

“Julian.”

His boy immediately moved to hop into the bath with him, settling down with his back against Marcus' chest, bum touching his master's groin. Moving his hands around to fondle and grope at the front of his slave's body, Marcus smirked when Julian let out a soft moan as he ran a finger across his lower stomach. His boy was so sensitive in that area. He couldn't wait to try out that pin-wheel thing and other sensations. He had a mental list of things he needed to buy next time he was near Phallusy, and he also didn't want Julian to be with him when he did it. Better this stuff was a surprise, so then the reactions would be more genuine. Marcus knew Julian had been trained to respond in a certain way and, while he loved some of the things he did, there were times when he wanted a bit more authenticity.

Leaning down to capture his boy's mouth in his, Marcus continued fondling Julian's cock as he kissed long and deep. Removing his lips eventually, Marcus smiled at his boy.

“How did your talk with Ven go?”

Julian cuddled into him with a happy little sigh before responding.

“Good, _Dominus_. He – gave me some advice on being a concubīnus.”

Marcus raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? And what sort of advice would that be?”

His boy looked in his direction coyly through his eyelashes, licking his saliva-covered lips seductively. Marcus laughed.

“That's nothing new, you little minx. You've been using that look on me since day one. It's a good thing I like it.” Marcus kissed Julian's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his boy's torso. “It's good you get on well with Ven. You'll be seeing more of him, I'm sure.”

“Varius has offered to teach me some things, though not flogging or anything like that.” Marcus assured his concubīnus. “I don't want to do that with you, not yet anyway. And, even if I ever did, it wouldn't be hard. Drusus said some slaves get aroused with a light spanking or flogging. Has that ever happened to you? Speak freely, Jules. I need to know what your thoughts are on this.”

His boy was silent for a beat as he thought. Finally, he spoke softly.

“I – don't think so? I – floggings and the like meant pain, generally. They hurt. Never broke the skin or even left bruises, but I didn't like it.”

Marcus sighed at yet another instance of Julian's trainers being idiots.

“In that case, we won't do anything until we've developed more trust and I have a better handle on what you like. You're special, Jules, and I don't want to even accidentally hurt you.”

His boy went to say something, but hesitated. Marcus frowned.

“Yes, Jules? You have permission to speak freely still.”

His boy cuddled into him more.

“There's – a difference between _hurting_ someone and _harming_ them. You're-you're saying you don't want to _hurt_ me? Lots of things can hurt. But they don't always _harm_. My – trainers – didn't _harm_ me, but they _hurt_ me many times. I – am confused as to exactly what my master means by his words?”

Marcus sighed. Drusus had mentioned the hurting and harming thing to him. He'd never given it much thought before. At hearing Julian's words, he realised that he needed to be very careful how he worded things from now on. His beautiful boy tended to take things literally.

“They are a different thing. And I mean it that I never want to hurt you. Unless you want that. For some, different types of 'pain' are actually quite arousing, and some even like it. But I will absolutely NEVER harm you. And, if you really don't like something we do or can't handle it, I will stop it. I want you to enjoy being with me and trying out things, Jules. Which won't happen if you are scared or tense. I _also_ know, because you are so good, you will only react if you really can't handle something. Many slaves would fake not being able to handle something, simply because they might not like it. I don't think I'll have that problem with you, however.”

His boy shook his head fervently.

“No, master. I want what you want. I just...some things scare me.”

“In that case, I want you to tell me immediately if something I'm doing or something I suggest scares you. We can then either work out what scares you about it and see if we can make that not-scary, or even forget about it altogether. We'll see on a case-by-case basis.”

Marcus rubbed Julian's neck before pulling away reluctantly.

“As much as I want to lay here for hours, the water won't stay warm that long. And the bed will be much more comfortable for that. The shower gel and wash cloth, Julian. You will wash me.”

His boy moved to collect the items from the stool beside the bath where he'd put them while setting everything up. Marcus admired wet smooth tanned skin as Julian wet the cloth and rubbed soap onto it. Kneeling in the water facing his master, Julian began rubbing the soapy cloth over Marcus' chest and shoulders. He put just the right amount of pressure on Marcus' body to make it seem more like a massage then anything else. The senator sighed blissfully, closing his eyes as Julian working his way down his arms, paying great attention to cleaning his hands and in between his fingers.

Once his boy had finished thoroughly scrubbing his front, Marcus scooted forward so Julian could reach his back. His bathtub was kind of small for two people to comfortably move around in it. Might be something worth seeing about getting changed when the remodel was done. He had the room to install a bigger bath in his private _balnea_ , and he'd certainly use it, now he had his Jules.

It also meant they could fuck in the bath comfortably. As nice as it had been to fuck his boy in the hot tub, Marcus couldn't help thinking a warm bubble bath would be even better.

Marcus had to stand up so Julian would wash his body from the stomach down, and decided he needed to look at a new bathtub with a shelf at one end to sit on. Like the hot tub had. It would make things like this easier. Marcus looked down and watched Julian as the boy carefully scrubbed his cock and balls, before making sure his buttocks were also clean. He was very efficient in this area, something Marcus appreciated. Only a slave's hole was to be penetrated and played with. No true Roman would stoop that low as to allow themselves to be anally penetrated.

That was the social norm anyway. Marcus wasn't naïve enough to not know it probably happened, but he wasn't going to be involved with it.

Marcus sat down when Julian reached his knees, and the boy lifted his leg up to place it over his shoulder so he could scrub his calves. Before lifting Marcus' feet into his hands, giving him a lovely foot massage in the process of washing them.

The senator hummed happily. Relaxing back into the water, Marcus rested his head on the side of the tub and closed his eyes. Julian was so bloody perfect, Marcus rarely had to tell him exactly what to do when either bathing or showering any more. Or in most other situations. His boy was intelligent, and picked things up very quickly. It had taken him less than two months being in the household before he knew what Marcus wanted from him and how he liked things done. And the senator suspected it had only taken that long because of the reaction to the medication.

Marcus grimaced a little to himself at that thought. Finding out Julian had an intolerance to the preservative agent found in painkilling drugs in liquid form (and most other drugs in liquid form) annoyed him more than it really should. His previous owners had to have known about his reaction, yet hadn't put anything in his file. The Medicus had also being disgusted about that detail, and had prescribed a special brand of tablet painkillers that didn't have that in them if Julian ever needed them again.

Marcus hoped he wouldn't, but kept a box in the first-aid kit just in case. Thankfully, Julian seemed to be recovering very well from the piercings. They were healing nicely, and his boy hadn't had to go on antibiotics as of yet. Antibiotics that would have to be double checked to make sure they didn't contain that preservative. As soon as he'd found out about the intolerance, Marcus had put it in Julian's file. It wasn't life-threatening, but still something that needed to be avoided. Not least because it knocked his poor boy out while he was affected.

Smiling at Julian as his boy finished washing both his feet, Marcus held out his hand for the soapy wash cloth.

“My turn to wash you. Turn around, back to me.”

Julian looked surprised, but immediately handed Marcus the cloth before doing as told. Putting some more soap onto it, Marcus run the cloth over the back of his boy's neck and down his arms. Seemingly subconsciously, his concubinus relaxed into the touch, even arching into it like a cat. Leaning forward to plant a kiss on the back of his head, Marcus smiled.

“Who's my good boy? Relax, Jules. I'm going to make sure you're squeaky clean.”

* * *

Doing as his master told him to, Julian relaxed as the senator started gently scrubbing his upper back with the cloth. He was already mostly clean, as was his _Dominus_ , as they'd showered before going out to dinner. But it was nice to be pampered in this way for a change.

Normally, Julian washed himself quickly after he'd finished washing his master. Or had a quick shower somewhere when he wasn't needed. Being washed by his master was...different. But nice.

 _Dominus_ hummed softly while he washed Julian, moving him around with light touches on key parts of his body so he could access every single crevice. Getting Julian to stand up after a while, he scrubbed the slave's cock, balls and arse, being mindful of the piercings there. Julian had been taken to the medicus a couple of weeks ago for a check-up on how they were healing when the area around his navel had been red. His master had fussed over him the whole time, and being told it was just some mild irritation from the piercing being pulled hadn't seemed to reassure him much. The medicus had prescribed some cream to put on the area to help settle the skin when the senator had insisted on something being done.

For all his master had some strange ideas (and fantasies Julian would rather not be a part of, not that he'd ever say that out loud), Julian was happy with the senator. He was well cared for, loved as much as a slave could be (though maybe adored would be a better word for how his master treated him), and, now Darcia was gone, he liked everyone in the house.

The plug being jostled in his hole brought Julian's thoughts back to the present, even as he automatically spread his legs and stuck out his arse. A soft chuckle greeted the action.

“Good boy. I don't feel like fucking you tonight, but you will suck me off once we're in bed. My good boy.”

Julian smiled at the praise as his master moved the wash cloth down over the back of his thighs. He would almost anything to get praise; had had to, during his training days. But here, he was given praise all the time for everything. Remembering the interest Ven had shown in his previous owners, Julian hoped he hadn't done anything wrong by talking about it. Or by saying what had happened to Mars.

Because he was _really_ confused about that situation. He knew 'punishments' could be harsh and leave lasting marks (not that it had ever happened to him. He'd been too valuable to risk harming, even accidentally), but his master believing otherwise... It was confusing. Julian didn't want to believe that SIPAS would deliberately ignore abuse. Even though his previous owners had hidden things from them, if you don't see something, you can't ignore it, right?

“You've gone silent, Jules. What's running through that head of yours?”

Master's voice broke into his thoughts, and Julian realised at some point he'd sat down back in the water without realising it. The senator didn't sound angry or annoyed about the lack of attention; if anything, he seemed worried. Leaning back into his master's chest, Julian swallowed.

“I – am thinking about Mars and what happened to him. Ven also seemed to think it was abuse.”

His master sighed behind him.

“That's because it was, my sweet. No one deserves to be punished like that for something so minor. If physical violence or murder is involved in the crime, then yes. But not for simply breaking something. And, if the crime did warrant a punishment beating, some hard strokes with a cane should be sufficient. Especially if the slave is otherwise well-behaved.”

“You caned Darcia and Callidorus.”

“I did.” His master's voice was calm. “Because they disobeyed me and my authority as the paterfamilias of this household. Darcia was then sold because of her disrespect and outright contempt at me, even after I'd punished her. Callidorus is sorry and submitted to me and my authority when the crime was found out, and so he was given a chance.”

“H-how long will he be in chastity for?”

The senator sighed.

“We will see. Even though he's sorry, he committed a pretty big sin. Especially as I need to be able to trust my house steward. But I have forgiven him, and so long as he behaves and remains loyal to me from now on, there will be no further repercussions. Apart from the cock cage.” His master's voice was dry. “Which was maybe slight overkill. But I could have demoted him for what he did very easily. He got off light, and he knows it. I believe the punishment should fit the crime, Jules. And, even if Mars did deserve punishment for what happened, he was punished too hard.”

Julian nodded slowly. That made sense, in a way. It still brought up the question of whether SIPAS could be trusted (and hadn't Ven mentioned something about his master conducting an investigation into the organisation and what they were doing to fix that?) but his _Dominus_ was right. Naturally. But it also made sense. Julian had thought at the time the punishments meted out to the two older slaves could be a lot worse. And Darcia had made it worse on herself by her behaviour.  
  
He was glad she was gone. She _really_ hadn't liked him. Or anyone else, for that matter.

“Does that all make sense, Jules? I don't want you to worry about these things.” His master rested his chin on the top of Julian's head. “I highly doubt you would ever do anything deserving more punishment then a scolding. And I am not into harming slaves. That's wasteful and immoral. Slaves are still human beings, and deserve basic decency and to have their needs met.”

Julian nodded slowly, relaxing back against his master, noticing as he did the water was starting to go cold.

“Yes, _Dominus_. It makes sense. Though not everyone would agree with you...”

The senator sighed.

“No, sadly. Honestly, it's common sense as much as anything. What use is having a slave who is terrified of you? Who's terrified if they do something remotely wrong, they'll be beaten to within an inch of their lives? I expect total respect and instant and unquestioned obedience, but I would never punish anyone like that if behaviour slipped. A verbal warning would be issued first, escalated to a loss of privileges or a light caning if things continued. And you know what happens after that if the behaviour continues.”

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Julian nodded.

“Yes, _Dominus_. The slave market.”

He couldn't help the shudder that went through him as he remembered that place. His master wrapped his arms around him reassuringly.

“You have to do something like Darcia did for me to send you there, Jules. And I can't see you even contemplating disobeying like that. Short of physically assaulting someone or murdering them, I can't see any scenario where you, or anyone else currently in my house, would end up remotely near that place again. Except for gross disobedience and disrespect. That continues after a warning and light punishment.”

Julian breathed out through his nose, reassured to hear his master's words. Placing a light kiss on the base of his neck, the senator sighed.

“This water's getting cold. Let's move this to the bedroom. And, after I make use of your divine mouth, we'll read for a while to settle down before sleeping. Varius Metellus gave me a book, and I believe you still have some of your comic to read?”

Julian nodded, happy for a change of topic.

“Yes. Though I almost don't want to finish reading it, as it's a continued story so I'll never know the ending...”

Julian trailed off. The comic he'd found in the used book store down the road came out monthly, each part building on the events of the previous part. Even though the issue he'd picked up was one from a couple of months ago, not the latest one. You could subscribe to receive it new every month, but it cost more money then _Ave!Serve_ , and that was for the whole household. Julian wouldn't dream of asking his master to subscribe to the comic series just for him. He'd just have to get a new issue whenever he was allowed a treat. Hopefully he wouldn't get too confused by missing parts.

His master hummed as he stood up and guided Julian out of the bath.

“Hm. I see. We might be able to occasionally get one if you enjoy it that much. Each issue doesn't cost too much more then a cheap book. We'll see.”

Julian smiled as he moved to wrap his master in a towel before pulling the plug in the bathtub. He would really like that. The story was colourful and engaging. And there was a dragon in it! He was part of the team of disaster-prone adventurers who were trying to save the kingdom from the evil sorcerer. Trying being the key term here. Honestly, they seemed to spend most of the time almost dying themselves without getting anywhere near their target...

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, any game of Dungeons and Dragons ever in comic book form. That's what I'm imagining.
> 
> servire dominum meum - to serve my master. I think. Who actually cares about the Latin in titles being correct by this point.


End file.
